Human eyes are separated by an interpupillary distance that causes each eye to have a slightly different view. The human brain can combine the different views from the left and right eye to form a three-dimensional mental image. Disparities between the left-eye view and the right-eye view can provide depth cues that can be used by the brain to perceive depth in the three-dimensional mental image.
A typical head-mounted display system includes a flat display panel and a lens for each of a user's eyes. Separate images having slightly different views are presented to the user's eyes via the corresponding display panels and lenses. When the user views the display panels, the user's brain combines the separate images to form a three-dimensional image. If a distance between the lenses does not adequately correspond to the user's interpupillary distance, however, the user may not accurately perceive depth in the image and/or may perceive two separate images. This can cause user discomfort or an otherwise suboptimal user experience.